edgeworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Cerulean Core
}})]] General information Cerulean Core is required for upgrading nondefensive buildings and Attack Bunker to levels 10 to 14. 2 Cerulean Cores are required for level 13-14 upgrades of the Command Center. It can be obtained by the store ( ) alone or in bundles, Mission defeating Level-350 Maar , or won in Zoot's Loot, Zoot's Jackpot, Builder's Box, KIRA's Gift, or Salvage Box. Sales Cerulean Core/2012#Sales, Cerulean Core/2013#Sales Cerulean Flash Sale!, 2014 Feb 11 6:00 (5h) Sunday Sales!, 2014 Feb 15 (16 1:00) (1d9h) Building Core Sales, 2014 Mar 8 12:00 (1d23h) Rebellion Sales, 2014 Mar 21 18:00 (2d16h) Building Core Sales, 2014 Apr 15 13:00 (1d4h) Building Core SALES!, 2014 May 23 14:00 (1d21h) Building Core Sales, 2014 Jun 13 6:00 (1d4h) Cerulean Racks and Cores ON SALE!, 2014 Oct 21 8:00 (1d) Core Blowout SALE!, 2014 Dec 9 14:00 (1d) Build Core BLOWOUT!, 2014 Dec 23 14:00 (1d) Promotions Cerulean Core/2013#Promotions Hard Core Mystery Box!, 2013 Sep 18; Oct 4 0:00 (1d); Oct 17 12:00 (1d); 2014 Jan 21 2014 Jan 23 13:00 (1d) Builder's Box Platinum Deal Day!, 2014 Jan 27 18:00 (1d) Decimation Crate 2014 Feb 9 9:00 (1d) Decimation Crate Hard Core Mystery Box!, 2014 Feb 10 14:00 (1d) Hard Core Mystery Box!, 2014 Feb 20 14:00 (1d) Builder's Box SALE!, 2014 Feb 28; Apr 28 16:00 (1d); Jun 15; Jul 9 17:00 (23h); Aug 6 12:00 (1d); Nov 3 15:00 (1d); Dec 5 10:00 (1d) Hard Core Mystery Box!, 2014 Mar 8 (7 17:00) (2d16h) Mystery Box Meltdown, 2014 Mar 18 10:00 (1d) Decimation Crate Flash Sale!, 2014 Apr 3 15:00 (1d) Hard Core Mystery Box!, 2014 Apr 30 15:00 (1d2h) Annihilator and Decimation BOGO!, 2014 May 5 12:00 (1d) Decimation Crate and Decimation MB Sale!, 2014 May 18 13:00 (1d) Hard Core Mystery Box!, 2014 May 23 12:00 (1d); Jul 5 18:00 (23h) Annihilator and Decimation BOGO!, 2014 Jun 20 11:00 (1d1h) Hard Core Mystery Box!, 2014 Jul 19 8:00 (1d8h); Jul 26 8:00 (1d6h); Aug 12 15:00 (1d) Cerulean Core desc.png|original Store description Zoot's Loot Cerulean Core.png|won in Zoot's Loot, Google+, 2013 Jan Zoot's Loot Cerulean Core 2.png|won in Zoot's Loot, Google+, 2013 Apr Zoot's Loot Cerulean Core 3.png|won in Zoot's Loot, Kabam.com, 2013 May Ccore in omb.PNG Builder's Box Cerulean Core.png Hard Core Mystery Box!, 2014 Sep 5 12:00 (1d) Hard Core Mystery Box!, 2014 Sep 13 12:00 (1d) Hard Core Mystery Box!, 2014 Sep 22 0:00 (23h59m) BONUS: Hard Core Mystery Box!, 2014 Oct 3 8:00 (1d2h) Hard Core Mystery Box!, 2014 Oct 12 0:00 (23h59m) Builder's Box BONUS!, 2014 Oct 15 12:00 (1d) Hard Core Mystery Box Bonus!, 2014 Oct 16 15:30 (1d30m) Builder's Box BONUS!, 2014 Oct 20 16:00 (1d) Hard Core Mystery Box BONUS!, 2014 Oct 21 10:00 (1d) Decimation Crate SALE + BONUS!, 2014 Oct 25 16:00 (1d) Hard Core Mystery Box Sale + BONUS!, 2014 Oct 26 16:00 (1d) Hard Core Mystery Box!, 2014 Nov 4 10:00 (1d); Nov 10 10:00 (1d); Dec 8 10:00 (1d) Hard Core Mystery Box!, 2014 Nov 28 16:00 (1d) Builder's Box BONUS!, 2014 Dec 15 12:00 (1d) Hard Core Mystery Box!, 2014 Dec 16; Dec 25 10:00 (1d); 2015 Jan 5 10:00 (1d); Jan 11 16:00 (1d); Feb 11 10:00 (1d); Feb 19 10:00 (1d) Annihilator Crate and Decimator Crates Sale!, 2014 Dec 20 Builder's Box SALE+ BONUS!, 2015 Jan 10 12:00 (1d) Builder's Box SALE!, 2015 Jan 31 10:00 (1d); Feb 17 10:00 (1d) See also *Vermillion Core *Cerulean Rack *Scarbide Ingot *Incendiary Core Category:Store Category:General Store Items